Cullen Idol
by Vanessa Evans
Summary: Vanessa decided to pull the Cullens into organizing a karaoke party! Hilarity and chaos ensues... I suck at writing summaries and humor...Canon pairings, take place after BD.


Vanessa (waves): Hey everyone, konichiwa minna! So, my name is V. Evans, and I'm your organizer for this event: Cullen Idol! Note: in my fantasy little world, I'm a veggie vamp with the power of projection (nudges Charmed fans), which means I could twist reality at my will. (snickers) This could be fun...

Edward: Projection? Aren't you supposed to say you're the author of this FF, which automatically means you have indefinite powers over us? (grumbles).

V: (pets Edward): That's right, Eddie. Good boy.

Edward: (growls)

V (wags a finger warningly): Beware. I could easily make you drive Bella out of a cliff and go out with me - not that I wanted to. Oh wait, she's already a vampire.

Emmett: (rolls eyes)

V: Hey, when did you get here? Oh well, whatever.

Alice: Ooh, a karaoke party! I might actually beg Carlisle to adopt you later, as you're a nomad...

V: You clearly know why I love you so much, Alice. But no worries, I would stick around Forks for long enough you won't have to beg him.

Esme: Uh...Nessa, dear?

V: Yes, Esme?

Esme: Could we start the partying now, as I and Carlisle have to go shopping for some rosemary seeds? (A/N: My birth name means "rosemary". Just an inside little joke for my friends from school.)

V: Of course, of course. But I need a certain someone to say the disclaimer. (pokes Jasper)

Jasper: Fine. (pouts) Why does every single fan girl author have to push and prod me into making speeches? Stephenie Meyer is the creator of Twilight and owns the rights for the series, not Ms. Evans. The KHS fight song belongs to its respective owner at Kennedy High School, Los Angeles. Also, Disney owns the rights to Hannah Montana and the song "I Wanna Know You". Are we done yet?

V: Yes, you are excused, Major Whitlock. (A/N: I don't even know how they talk in the Vietnamese army, so don't blame me!) All righty, let's kick it! (Guess the musical reference!) Woohoo!

Edward: Renesmee, did you give her sugar? She's acting even stranger than usual.

Nessie: Dad, vampires can't get sugar high! Though I took her out hunting, and she wrestled with about a... a dozen of cougars...

V: Kennedy High School pride! _Oh Cougars, fight with all your might as we meet on the field..._

Bella: I don't blame her. Even I get high from those animals.

Emmett: Yeah, you started singing the Spider-Pig theme song and dancing on the table... It was hilarious. (starts laughing at the memory, to the point of rolling on the floor)

Edward (stifles laughter)

Bella: I take that as an arm-wrestling offer.

Emmett: Bring it on, little sister!

(The two go outside to wrestle)

V: O..kay? Well, first things first. Give an applause folks, for Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black are about to rock the stage!

(Intro music starts playing, Nessie and Jake takes their place)

Nessie: Whoa... oh  
When I saw you over there I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere, I wanna know you  
Jake: Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you  
N: There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July fighting for your sister's reputation  
J: You remember people's names and Valentine's so lame  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion  
oh...  
Both: Whoa... oh, I wanna know you  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so  
N: You smile and never shout  
J: You stand out in the crowd  
N: You make the best of every situation  
J: Correct me if I'm wrong, you're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination  
Both: Whoa... oh  
I wanna know you , whoa... oh...  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
J: Hey...  
N: Like how you are with me  
In our future history

J: Our future history  
N: And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself

Yeah, I thought so  
J: I thought so, whoa... oh  
Yeah...  
N: Whoa... oh  
J: Yeah...  
N: Whoa... oh  
Both: I wanna know you  
J: Yeah...  
N: Whoa... oh  
J: Yeah...  
N: Whoa... oh  
Both: I wanna go there where you go (where you go)  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
(ooooh... yeah...)  
J: Like how you are with me  
N: Yeah...  
J: In our future history  
N: Yeah...  
J: And maybe someday down the road  
N: Yeah...  
J: I'll sit back and say to myself  
(yeah...)

V (wipes eyes): That was beautiful!

(Jake & Nessie bows to the wildly clapping audience, which V have just conjured out of thin air. A young guy of about eighteen in a grey T – shirt, jeans and a blonde girl also in jeans and a tank top could be seen waving.)

V: Well, guys, that's it. Remember to vote for our talented singers, and thank you for being with us. We will see you in the next episode of Cullen Idol!

_My first FF! Whaddyathink? Oh, and CullenWatcher, I luff your story "Camp Bosalwakee" very much. To others, you guys should definitely check it out. It's something worth reading for a hardcore Twilighter. Also, if you have no idea who the original singers of this song, "I Wanna Know You" is, they are the wonderfully awesome David Archuleta and Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. They made a cameo. *points above*. I made up the outfit intirely – I don't even know how to describe their outfit style. _


End file.
